


Two Shadows And A Demon

by Original Characters (HMSquared)



Series: We Three Kings [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Another story of mine, COVID-19, Demons, Features a few references to “Mox”, Introspection, Late Night Conversations, Mythical Beings & Creatures, References to Addiction, Smoking, Swearing, That’s in a different universe, original lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Original%20Characters
Summary: As everyone goes crazy from quarantine, three unaffected beings convene in Tampa.
Series: We Three Kings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739185
Kudos: 1





	Two Shadows And A Demon

They weren’t sure who suggested it. The whole thing just kind of happened.

Mox got there first, of course. He knew the train tracks like the back of his hand. He felt the pebbles under his boots.

The place was dead empty. Quarantine meant everyone was at home, being semi-sensible.

There were three nicotine patches on his left arm. Mox scratched at them as he sat down, the campfire warming him up. Jon and Renee hated the smell of cigarettes. But he never smoked in the former’s body.

“Trying to quit?” Sophia’s voice. Not turning around, Mox nodded.

“I fucking hate these things.”

“Want a peace offering?” She reached over his shoulder, producing a pack of Treasurer’s. Mox gasped.

“How did you get these?”

“Same way we both got here. Teleportation.”

“I love you.” Ripping the patches off, Mox lit a cigarette in the campfire. Sophia sat across from him as he took a drag. “That’s the good stuff.”

“If you were human, I’d ask why.” Sophia looked up at the stars. “When those cretins don’t pollute everything, you can actually see a lot.” Mox exhaled, a ring of smoke evaporating in the air.

There was a soft crunch. They turned to find Bálor, still in his jacket. Sophia grinned.

“Honestly weren’t sure you’d make it.”

“I figured why not.” He parked next to Mox and wrinkled his nose. “I’m guessing she gave you those?”

“Why so cranky?” Mox saw them exchange a look, raising his eyebrow between puffs. “What’s going on?”

“We’re both having spats right now.” Sophia crossed her legs, staring at the fire. “Seth found out I’m a demon.”

“How?”

“I may have tried to choke Brock Lesnar.” Mox grinned, eyes flashing a pale gold.

“That shithead deserves it.” Sophia nodded. Reaching into the campfire, she squeezed the flames with one hand. Bálor sighed.

“I’m worried about Finn.” The others looked at him.

“How bad is it?” Mox asked.

“If things don’t change…” Bálor trailed off. “I still remember my creation. Finn had just started to become Devitt. He was lacking something.”

“What does that feel like, by the way?” Sophia grasped more of the flames in her hand. “That’s the one pleasure I don’t get to experience as a demon.”

“You feel cold at first.” Bálor was staring off into space. “Then you realize you exist. How you’re tethered to this person’s life. You can’t die unless they die, and if you fight…”

“What about you, Mox?”

“Right after he started as well.” Mox spun a cigarette between his fingers. “Although I’m willing to bet Jon was more receptive than Fergal.” Sophia nodded.

“Being a demon’s different. I remember finding Seth and linking my DNA to him. Turning into a baby and arriving on his doorstep.” She shook her head. “How humanity has changed.”

They stayed by the fire for a while. Mox tossed his cigarette into it, watching the paper burn. Sophia released the flames from her fingers, eyes glittering at the crackle and pop.

Bálor was the last to leave. In this day and age, his heart weighed the most.


End file.
